Slings and Swords
by Hatake Tsukiko
Summary: Rome feels like celebrating after his defeated Carthage but is he getting more then he bargined for.


Yah yah I dont know Rome from Hetalia, but I noticed there are few Rome fics here on fanfiction so I decided to give it a shot. The Balaeric Isles are a real place that where famous for their skills with the sling and where uses by the Cathraginians until Rome took over. The character of Xiphia is based of a character I made for Cthulhu Invitus game. Please leave a review I want to know what you think.

* * *

><p>The earth was soaked in blood as he walked through the rows of bodies that littered the battlefield, his pugio in his hands as he walked up to the fallen<p>

wreck of a nation that lay before him struggling to get to his feet. "Enough Carthage you have lost this battle. You have fallen." Carthage glared up at

Rome as blood dripped from his mouth he knew he had been mortally wounded but his instincts would not let him fall back, if he was to die then he would

die standing up as a warrior. "You lost to a superior foe is all." That enraged the Carthaginian even more, this upstart who stood before him dared to call

himself a better warrior then him the mighty Carthage! He grabbed his fallen sword and with his final strength he raised it up to strike Rome but it was

already to late, with a single swing Rome sliced off Carthage's head. "Sigh…well that was certainly an interesting battle." He turned to the Centurion who

walked up beside him "People will talk of this day, the day Rome a little nobody took on the mighty Carthage and won. Now where are they women at!"

The Centurion sighed he had hoped that his master could be serious for just one moment in his life, but that was Rome an one track mind.

"Sir we have captured several …." He tried to explain "Prisoners great just set them up to work for me, I want to know where the woman are; it time to

celebrate with wine and women."

Again the Centurion sighed "I shall send some that we have captured to your tent sir, Hail Caesar." he said before leaving. Rome was still young and in

many ways inexperienced he would rather go out have a good fight, eat, drink and sleep around then take on the serious issues of being an empire. For

that is what he was now, he was no longer the little pathetic upstart no one took seriously he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Open the cage." he demanded as he looked through the prisoners that were captured, he knew he spotted one earlier ah there she was. She was one

of the mercenaries they had captured that had been hired by Carthage for this fight from the Isles off the cost of Hispania. "you woman come with me."

he made gestures so she would understand not sure if she spoke Latin or not. She got up and followed, she looked a mess her hair was matted down

from mud, dirt covered most of her body there was no way he could present her to Dominus Rome like this so he took her to the river and pointed "Go

clean up." she didn't say a word she just did as she was told he watched her the whole time to make sure she wouldn't leave.

Meanwhile Rome waited in his tent "are there pretty women in this part of the world?" he wondered a loud one of the soldiers next to him just shrugged

"their alright, might get lucky and get a real exotic beauty." Rome looked impatient "Better be a beauty it would totally suck if she wasn't. So what do

women around here usually look like?" he was curious now. "Usually they have olive colored skin, and dark hair sir." Soon the centurion he had sent to

find him a woman came entered his tent as he ushered the young woman in, he had given her a clean tunic to wear. Her auburn hair came down to her

shoulders and he was surprised to see her eye color was the that of honey, she indeed had olive colored skin. Rome jumped to his feet as sent the

others out of his tent, he hurried toward her to look her over "So do you have a name?" he asked she seemed quiet and he wanted to hear her voice.

She followed him with her eyes as he walked around her she was looking him over as well. "You're the one who fell Carthage aren't you."

He was surprised by her sudden question and dismissal of his own. "Yes I am the one who killed Carthage, my name is Rome by the way what is yours?"

he tried asking once again at least she spoke Latin.

"The tactics you uses to defeat him where most bold and effective, I must admit I am impressed but then again Carthage was over confident and that is

what lead to his demise in the end." she said with a bit of a giggle in her voice.

Rome felt a blush come over his face as he tried to hide it, again she had dodged his question about her name he normally wouldn't even care what the

hell her name was but now she was really getting under his skin he really wanted to know. "Carthage was over confident and didn't take me seriously

glad someone else noticed that. Can you please tell me your name now?" He asked frustrated as he plopped himself down.

She walked over to him and had a smile on her face as she walked over towards him placed her foot on his chest and pushed him over onto the floor. He

looked surprised but a smirk slowly came over his face, she was forceful he like that. "so are you going to tell me your name or not." he asked one last

time as she held him down, well he was letting her.

"Will you remember it?" she asked leaning forward her tunic dipped forward so he could see right down it. "Yes." he said as he reached up to grab her

but she pulled away from him, she was playing hard to get it, making him want her more. "My name is Balearic …Isles…" she said smirking as he grabbed

her leg and flipped her onto her back. "You're a nation huh that explains your strength and your unique beauty." He forced himself over her but was

caught of guard when she grabbed his arm and before he knew it she had him pinned on his stomach his arm behind his back. "My people are well known

for our use of the sling but we are also …every skilled at Greco-roman wrestling." Rome was trying to figure out what she was up too, she teased him

before giving her name, she was talking about his tactics on the battlefield and now she as showing of her fighting skills. She leaned over "Have you

figure it out yet Rome…." she smirked "My people are mercenaries at least that is what we where to Carthage, I knew this day would be his last so I

personally went with him. I let myself be captured so I may posse as a beauty to you to get this close." Rome grew angry was she trying to kill him to

fulfill a contract she had with Carthage he threw her off of him and pinned her against the ground hard. "So are you trying to kill me is that it? Finish a

contract you had with Carthage?" She began to laugh "Oh nothing of the sort I'm applying for a job Carthage bored me you on the other hand have

caught my interest. So what do you say let me fight with you and lend you my people's skills, I can kill a man from hundred paces with a single shot." He

always like the idea of strengthen his armies. "Well you certainly speak well of your people's skill I will take your strongest men, deal lets kiss on it." he

tried kissing her but she grabbed his lips "No you will take me and my men or non at all. All I ask is that you see me as a soldier first and a woman

second."

He smirked he could respect that as he leaned in and whispered "only if you let me have my fun every once in a while." as he pressed his lips against

hers as his hand moved down the curvatures of her body down her arms and waist to her thighs where he lifted her tunic up some to feel her bare skin

on her thigh. He smiled down at her "Balearic Isle is certainly a mouthful to say and if my men find out you are another nation they might turn against me.

What can I call you so they wont know." he asked her as he continued to kiss down her neck.

She smiled as she began to moan some at his touch. "My people call me Swordfish for my skills at swimming threw the water." she arched her back as he

lifted her up more.

"Swordfish hmmmm then I shall call you Xiphia…in my language it means swordfish." he began to fondle her beautiful breasts as his kisses reached down

her collar bone.

"Xiphia….I can live with that."


End file.
